


My Angel Is The Centerfold

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt by Stickythings: Daryl finds a porn mag and guess who's the centerfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel Is The Centerfold

Creature comforts were important, even to someone used to deprivation like Daryl. Nothing big, just small things. Like having coffee, or even just cold water to drink. Hell, even living in a tent was a comfort. Better than having nothing over your head. He'd done that before, been stuck in the woods with no shelter. That kind of sucked. 

What he didn't like and what definitely sucked was having to be around other people. Even in his tent he could hear them. They were too damn loud by his usual standards and definitely too loud by safety standards. Daryl swore that most of them didn't remember the reason they were all there in the first place. 

A peal of laughter rang out. The sound made his brow furrow and his teeth press together a little harder than usual. That was Glenn's laugh. He was usually the smart one. It was disappointing to hear him be so foolish. 

'Gonna have to have a talk with that boy.' Daryl thought to himself. He knew that if he talked to the younger man, that he'd listen. Whenever Daryl talked to him, Glenn looked at him as if he was saying important stuff. It made it really fucking difficult for the redneck to look Glenn in the eye.

As he attempted to shut out the noise of the other people in the camp, Daryl rummaged through his backpack. He'd gone on a supply run with Merle and Glenn earlier. It had gone...relatively well. Merle had managed not to piss off the kid too badly with his fuckshit, and they'd gotten the food they needed. And Daryl had managed to score himself what he needed as well. His hand closed over the magazine and he reclined on his cot. 

Creature comforts meant all kinds of things. In this case, it was a porno mag with pretty, smooth bodied men on the cover. Daryl grinned. He was still impressed with himself for finding it in that liquor store while Merle decided what kind of booze he wanted and while Glenn kept a lookout. Poor kid had been so damn pissed by the time Merle had made his pick that Daryl thought he was liable to yell at the both of them. He didn't though. Daryl felt bad that it had put him out of sorts. He'd given Merle a piece of his mind over it. 

The redneck flipped through the pages. It was nothing explicit, just naked men posing all sexy like with their dicks standing at attention. He would have preferred something with a little more action to it, but it was better than nothing. It still got him hard, so that was good. It was difficult to jerk off these days. The stress of everyday life was now compounded with the stress of trying to stay alive. As a result, sexual arousal was kind of difficult. Hence why Daryl had grabbed the porno mag. 

He turned the pages, trying to decide which one of the photographs he liked enough to jerk off to. But they were all interrupted by boring ass articles. Frustrated, he flipped to the centerfold. 

The first thing he thought of doing when he saw it was not to palm at himself, but rather to throw the magazine away from himself with a yelp. He slapped his hand over his mouth, having enough sense to try and cover up his outburst. But it couldn't be helped. Neither could the fact that he picked the magazine back up, and took a closer look at the centerfold with shaking hands.

The pin-up in the centerfold was posed in a hallway, his back against the wall and his hips pushed forwards to highlight the fact that his dick was standing proud and hard. That wasn't what was making Daryl's hand sweaty. What was doing that was the pin-up's unmistakable face, with the pretty black hair and handsome brown eyes and those lips. 

The redneck would have never figured Glenn to be the kind to pose naked for that kind of magazine. He also would have never figured him to have such a good looking dick. It looked great. Maybe it was the lighting, but it was definitely one of the best looking erections Daryl had seen in his life. 

“Goddamn that's nice.” Daryl muttered to himself. It slipped out before he could think about it, and it gave him pause. He was never going to be able to look at the kid the same now that he knew what he looked like naked with a hard on. At the bottom of the page there was a blurb.

“Turn to page 46 to see more of our February centerfold, Steven.”

Daryl was momentarily confused, but then realized that Glenn had used a pseudonym for this...whatever this was? A money making thing? Something he did for fun? The redneck had no idea. He'd never paid close enough attention to try and figure out what Glenn's sexuality might be. Merle did that enough for everyone. Ever since the kid had shown up, Merle had had a lot to say on the subject. So much so that Daryl automatically told his brother to shut the fuck up every time Glenn's name fell out of his mouth. 

He flipped to the page listed on the centerfold, and this time it wasn't a yelp but a squeak that sounded out from his throat. Glenn, sprawled out on a bed, his ass lovingly framed and photographed. Daryl bit his bottom lip. He'd noticed before that the kid had a nice ass, and his was confirmation. The way it swelled and curved was fucking gorgeous. And there were more pictures. Glenn looking at the camera with a sultry look. Him on his back, one hand lazily grasping the root of his dick, the other on his chest, his fingers grazing his nipple, a smile on his face. Goddamn, when that kid smiled, it was like his whole face lit up and radiated happiness. 

“Fuck.” That was all Daryl could think of saying. 

There was a short interview next to the pictures. The redneck skimmed it nervously, not sure if he should read it. Unfortunately, his eyes landed on the worst spot.

The question was: What was your most memorable sexual experience. 

The answer: “Giving a stranger head in the bathroom of my college's library.”

Daryl fell back on his cot was a groan. There was no way he was going to be able to jerk off and not think of that image. Glenn on his knees, a dick in his mouth, Daryl's dick in his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Daryl rubbed his eyes and shoved the magazine underneath his sleeping back. He'd have to find a safe place for it. Or destroy it. If it fell in the wrong hands Glenn wouldn't be able to live it down. Oh God, if Merle found it the poor guy wouldn't hear the end of it. His brother had a talent for making people miserable. He grabbed the magazine and shoved it under his cot under some dirty laundry. For sure Merle wouldn't snoop around there. That was the end of it for the moment as far as he was concerned. The damn thing would have to be destroyed to keep Glenn from embarrassment. The last thing that kid needed was people all up in his business. But when Daryl turned onto his side, his body reminded him that, yes, he still had a hard-on from seeing those damn pictures. 

He winced and flopped back onto his back. He had the time to rub one out before Merle got back from watch, but Daryl knew for sure he'd be thinking of that ass and that ridiculously pretty dick if he did. It was bad enough he probably wouldn't be able to look at Glenn now without thinking of him without his clothes on, but rubbing one out while thinking of him...that was crossing a line. 

But his hard-on wasn't going away, and it had been so long since he'd jerked off that Daryl thought he was liable to burst. Truthfully, feeling that kind of desire was a nice distraction. It made him feel alive. 

The redneck unzipped his pants, pulled his dick out and inhaled sharply. It was hard enough to hurt now. He spit in his hands, grasped it at the root with his left hand, and began to stroke himself with his right. His eyes squeezed shut and he tried to move his hand as fast as he could, but it felt too good. Daryl couldn't remember the last time masturbating had brought him this much pleasure. It felt sharp and intense, like being sliced with a knife. 

He let out a loud breath, inhaled, then held his breath as he moved his palm over the head. He was leaking like a goddamn faucet at this point. That always happened to him when he would do this after a dry spell. It made his hand move easier. That was nice. Except a warm mouth would be much better. Glenn's mouth. His soft lips. 

“Goddamn it.” Daryl wheezed out, but the image of Glenn going down on him, the wet drag of his tongue against Daryl's dick, those fucking beautiful eyes looking up at him because he was enjoying giving Daryl head...

Daryl let out a strangled noise as his muscles tensed and clenched, the sharp spike of orgasmic pleasure traveling through his pelvis outwards and leaving his hands covered in cum and his mind blank for a brief moment. God, it was a relief. Exhausting and too short, but now he didn't feel like bursting. What he did feel though was a twinge of regret. It was accompanied by a bittersweet wish that Glenn really had given him that orgasm, and that he was there to give him a little post-coital cuddling. Daryl liked that image. He kept it in his mind until he fell asleep.

**

Glenn was befuddled. Granted, most things about life were confusing now. That he just accepted. But Daryl's sudden change in behavior towards him made no sense even in a time of senselessness. Whereas before he'd talk to him normally, occasionally adopting a “I know this shit better than you so you better listen” tone with him, now he went out of his way to avoid talking to him. Glenn didn't let that worry him too much, but there was the staring. Any time he was doing chores around the camp, he could feel the redneck staring at him. It wasn't just a feeling, he'd caught him doing it. Glenn would catch him out the corner of his eye, and when he'd look over, Daryl would look away. 

It was a little sad, but the redneck sucked at appearing casual in those instances. 

The last supply run had been the worst. Daryl had barely spoken to him, and yet had stared at Glenn's ass all the way back to camp. The younger man didn't mind the attention in a way, but Daryl's silence was making it seriously uncomfortable. 

Glenn wasn't about to go talking about to anyone though. Better he keep it to himself and not make waves. Considering Daryl's brother, it was for the best. Merle looked like the kind of guy that wouldn't take kindly to his brother being accused of that sort of thing. It left him turning the facts over in his head as he hauled dirty laundry, trying to figure out how they fit together. 

“Is that all of it?” Andrea asked as she eyeballed the basket full of clothes that Glenn had just hauled down to the lake. 

“No, I still gotta get some more.” Glenn wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Daryl and Merle didn't bring their damn laundry out.”

Andrea winced and wrinkled her nose. “I'd keep away from Merle's stuff. God only knows what he's got crawling around in his skivvies.” 

“Yeah. I'm gonna go check and see if they put it out though.”

“Why?” Andrea shook out the shirt she'd been scrubbing.

“Just-” Glenn sighed. “Just trying to be nice I guess.”

Andrea patted him on the shoulder, leaving a wet handprint on his shirt. “Glenn, you're a real nice guy. But some people don't deserve it.”

Glenn shrugged and started back up the hill. The way he figured it, he was just doing the right thing. Although in this case in involved dealing with some very irritating people. Thankfully, the more irritating of the Dixon brothers was not anywhere to be found when he arrived at their tent. Glenn crouched by the entrance of their tent.

“Anyone there?” 

He heard a rustling of paper and a muttered “Goddamn it.” Daryl poked his head out of the tent, his face flushed.

“Hey, just need to grab your laundry.” Glenn said, trying to smile at the other man despite his exhaustion.

The redneck nodded, but didn't say anything. He retreated into the tent.

The younger man couldn't help his curiosity. Daryl looked flustered and so unlike himself that Glenn needed to know why. He pushed back the flap of the tent and poked his head in. The top of the entrance caught his baseball cap by the brim and knocked it off. 

“Need a hand?”

The redneck flinched. Glenn had seen him shoot down walkers with no fear, and he was flinching over a question.

“Naw.” He mumbled. “Here's the stuff.” He shoved the pile of laundry towards Glenn. The younger man shoved it into his basket. 

“You ok Daryl?” He asked. Curiosity was trumped by concern now. The redneck was behaving so unlike himself that it was worrisome. 

“I'm fine. You need anything else?” He spit out the words in a much harsher way than intended. 

“No, um, I don't.” Glenn was about to stand when he added, quietly: “Sorry.”

Daryl's shoulders slumped, and Glenn was on his way. The interaction had left him so distracted that he didn't notice his baseball cap was gone until Andrea pointed it out. Fantastic. Dragging his feet, he backtracked all the way to the tent. It was still laying there, except now there was a fire going, which wasn't a strange sight given that that was the only way anyone could get hot food now. As he grabbed for his cap, Daryl emerged from the tent and knocked into him. 

“What the fuck!” The redneck dropped what he had in hand and Glenn went to grab it for him without thinking. When he saw the cover he stopped. Daryl stopped. Everything just stopped and they were left frozen in front of each other. Until Glenn laughed.

“Oh my God, I can't believe you found this.” He opened the magazine to the centerfold and choked back another laugh. “Oh man, it's amazing what they can do with photoshop. I had the biggest zit on my butt when I did this and they totally edited it out.” He looked up at Daryl. The redneck was too shocked to speak.

“Lemme guess, this is why you've been acting all weird?” 

Daryl pointed at the fire “I was gonna get rid of it. Didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands and-” 

“Dude, there's no embarrassing me over this.”

“I wasn't talkin' bout embarrassment you dumb kid!” Daryl threw his hands in the air. “Shit, if the word got around you were-you know, you might get hassled.”

Glenn let the magazine drop to his side. “Wow...thanks. That's really kind of you.”

“Whatever.” Daryl grumbled and snatched the magazine away from him. He hated to have to destroy it, but it was for the best. The image of Glenn sprawled out looking flawless was imprinted in his mind in any case. It landed in the fire and caught flame quickly. 

“Seems like a shame.” Glenn mused. He turned to look at the redneck, a small smile on his face. “Did you enjoy it while you had it?”

Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. 

“Don't worry, this is just between us. You know, my friends talked me into doing it. There was an ad in the back of the city paper, looking for “college boys” to pose nude.” Glenn crooked his fingers into air quotations. “It was decent enough money. I beat out like, nine other guys to get that stupid centerfold. Shit that was a bad choice of words.” He chuckled.

“Didya do it just for the money?” Daryl asked, still not looking Glenn's way. 

“No, I liked the attention too.” Glenn smiled. “I was nice to feel...yaknow.” He put his baseball cap back on his hat. “Wanted and sexy, I guess? It was kind of a power trip. Like, aw yeah, some dude's gonna see this and jack off to it. Sweet.” He chuckled but it stopped when he saw how red Daryl's face had gotten at that statement. “Thanks for keeping it secret man. I mean, I don't care who knows, but it was real decent of you. I owe you one.”

Daryl grunted, and Glenn figured that he'd worn out his welcome. 

“I gotta go talk to Shane and see what he wants me to do now. Dude's like a real slave driver.” He was about to take off when Daryl spoke up.

“Them things you said in the interview, were they true?” He looked at Glenn, but his eyes were doing a really good job at not meeting Glenn's.

“Kind of?” Glenn shrugged. “I never actually gave a stranger a blowjob in public. I just said it to sound cool. I figured they wanted a pin up boy that was cool.” 

“Oh.” Daryl ran his hands through his hair.

“Yeah, so I just embellished things.” Glenn rocked back and forth on his heels, expecting the redneck to say...something? He wasn't sure, but it was like there was an opening here, a chance for one of them to do something besides be awkward about what was objectively an awkward situation.

“I'll seeya later then.” And with that the moment was gone. Daryl turned away and retreated to his tent. 

“Seeya.” Glenn answered. 

Walking away from the redneck's tent, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.


End file.
